


Goodnight John Boy

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Kids Are Alright (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Facials, Gay Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Joey Cleary and his little brother Timmy sneak over to their neighbors house, in order to make use of their hot tub in order to relax their young 'aching' bodies. Timmy ends up giving Joey another way to relax.
Relationships: Tim Cleary/Joey Cleary
Kudos: 5





	Goodnight John Boy

“Mmm, ugn… f-fuck!”

Sixteen-year-old Joey Cleary’s eyes clamped shut as a loud groan escaped his lips. His lips quivered slightly as the almost moan-like sound came from Joey. Throwing his head back, the young teenager smirked and looked to his little brother. Timmy was wearing an almost twin expression. Only difference was how the younger boys' hands were hidden beneath the bubbly surface. Not that Joey could care any less what the dorky boy was doing. As long as they were both enjoying the hot tub and letting out loud moans as the jets attacked their young bodies.

“Ugh… mhm…” Joey moaned, once again loving the feel of the powerful jets.

If it weren’t for the young dork being there, Joey would have been doing more than just relax in the water. But whether or not they would be jerking off, both of the brothers had stripped naked before sliding into the hottub. The heat and water felt amazing on their dicks.

It however, being like this with his slightly older and good looking brother caused a reaction in Timmy. With the clear and unhidden view at Joey’s large dick had Timmy close to popping a stiffie. Joey’s semi hard length was already long and thick, far bigger than his own; And he had a nicely trimmed hedge of blond hairs that looked much better than his own little patch of wiry orange-brown hairs. 

“Ngh, a-ahhhh… Got a jet hammer on one of my sweet spots!” Joey let out as something pushed against his semi-hard cock. “Goodnight John boy…” 

The sixteen-year-old’s teeth grit, and the blond’s lips curled slightly as the pleasure got to him. Louder moans filled the yard, surely alerting the girls that lived next door.

“A-Actually,” His brother squeaked, with the ‘jet’ now stroking the blonde, “Th-that’s my hand.”

Barely cracking an eye open as he looked down at his fourteen-year-old little brother, Joey just popped a grin and rolled his head back more. He was going to love this.

“Mm… sooo? Keep fuckin’ jerking me, bro!”

The younger boy’s sigh of relief was loud, knowing that his brother was alright with doing something gay. It shouldn’t have been surprising, since Joey was getting something for doing nothing and that something just happened to be another’s hand pleasuring his cock. So with the moan of permission, Timmy fully wrapped his hands around the thickish shaft. It started growing harder, throbbing gently with each heartbeat and slowly filled his hand. 

‘Oh god, Joey’s cock is sooo big!’

If the boys hand was any smaller, the thick cock would have struggled to fit in his grip. A small stroke upwards from the base of Joey’s dick told Timmy just how long the cock was, too. His hand was used to sliding only a few inches before going back down. But Joey’s cock must have been at least six or seven inches, with Timmy later finding out that he was correct with his estimate, with Joey’s cock coming to a grand total of six and a quarter-inch cock.. Stroking up and down a few times had Joey’s cock growing rock hard in his tight grip, with the older blond boy groaning as his younger brother jerked him off. Although he would never admit it, Joey was enjoying the jet that was blasting against his body. His tight asshole was being pleasured by the stream, giving the right pleasure that made him even harder for Timmy.

“Wow Joey, you’re-” Timmy started.

“Big? Then no duh lil bro, I’m already the hottest of us boys. Just look at these abs,” 

Joey pulled his body out of the steamy water, revealing his smooth four-pack abs. The tight body made his body lick his lips, until trailing his eyes down. The head of Joey’s length was a light shade of pink, fading down into a pale couple of inches that matched the rest of his crotch; a stark contrast to the otherwise tanned body of his big brother. It was an undeniably hot tan line. At the sight of the thickish tip of the teen’s cock, Timmy’s mouth fell open a little bit as realisation washed over him. His hand was wrapped around his own brother’s thick cock, pumping away beneath the water once Joey had sat back down. If he was lucky, Timmy would even get his teenage brother to shoot out a load of cum. 

“Mmm, fuck you must jerk off heaps, huh bro? You’re jerking real nice,” Joey moaned. He bucked up a little into the slow pumping palm, fucking into his own brother’s hand. The hot water and Timmy’s hand was making him even harder, and the groans of pleasure became louder as a result. “Ugn, fuck T-Timmy go a lil faster, would ya?”

Timmy felt his mouth run dry, scratching his throat as the request was made.

Nevertheless, his sheepish hand picked up its pace on Joey, jerking that throbbing cock faster beneath the water. 

“Yeah bro, that’s it… You should do this more, I need some help in the showers you know?” The blond groaned, “NGH, shit yeah, like that…” 

By now Timmy had let go of his own smaller cock and slid across the bench closer to the body he was giving pleasure. 

“Maybe when you start assisting me in the shower…”

Joey shot his brother a look, smug with one eyebrow held high, that told him everything. He was there to pleasure Joey, not the other way around. It was embarrassing to have expected anything else. The younger boy swallowed hard and looked back down into the hot water, wrapping his other hand around the base before it started to pump the length in sync with the other. With every stroke upwards on the hand-filling shaft, Timmy could feel the intense twitches that his work was causing. Almost as strong as the moans coming from Joey.

“Oh f-fuck, Timmy…”

Meanwhile his own dick was still hard as steel, jumping up from his crotch in his effort to help Joey get off. Seeing the little dick jumping up from the water’s surface, Joey groaned then swatted his brother’s eager hands off his cock, loving the whine from the boy.

“Dude, would you just take care of that pathetic thing already?” He grunted and heaved the fourteen-year-old boy out from the water, resting him down with just the boys feet in the spa. 

With the shock of the moment, it gave the tanned teenager enough time to get a good look at his brother’s naked body. While it was nothing impressive, there was no denying that the body was adorable and a definite turn on for him. Smooth, a little freckled here and there, with light nipples and a four and a half-inch that was so hard it looked ready to cum from just a touch. It was already oozing with surprisingly thick precum, dribbling down the thin head then mixing with the water coating the boy’s body.

As Timmy’s hesitant hand wrapped its fingers around the erect shaft, only more precum was pumped out from that twitching mushroomhead to join the rest of that wasted sweetness. Only a soft moan escaped his lips, just as adorable as Timmy himself and it made Joey’s cock jump in excitement to slide into the throat making those cute sounds of delight. Timmy blushed with his brother eyeing him up for a change, the hunger in those eyes was uncanny. Being watched he found his hand was moving slowly up and down, with a tight grip that was making him bite back moans that were making Joey twitch.

‘I cannot believe Joey is watching me masturbating…! This is better than the time I saw him circle-jerking with his friends, o-or even in the treehouse with Davey!’ Timmy couldn’t bite back a very loud moan thinking of those moments, and Joey loved it. ‘Davey was even bigger than Joey. Weird, he’s such a dork.’

Despite that, he wouldn’t say no to trying out what the red haired boy had been ‘stroking’.

Lost in lust over those dicks together, with his brother jerking off his dorky friend, Timmy’s hand pumped his cock needily. In a desperate attempt to get off, creaming once more over the thought he was ashamed of. Joey idly was stroking himself slowly at the sight, leaning back against the spa and enjoying the show. He was already in love with the way his little brother’s face scrunched up while trying to focus on pumping that little cock to completion, as orgasm seemed to deny him. A smirk crossed Joey’s smug face as he reached over and took Timmy by surprise wrapping his hand around the small dick.

“Here bro, do it like this. Don't be a vanilla twerp,” 

Loud moans turned almost to yells of utter pleasure when Joey’s bigger hand fully wrapped around his length, and Timmy was on edge in an instant. But what pushed him over the edge was his brother’s demonstration of pleasure, with his thumb rubbing the sensitive leaking tip. Joey didn’t have time to pull his thumb away before his little brother’s spunk coated his thumb, exploding down onto the rest of his hand quickly as Timmy’s body rocked with a powerful orgasm. He had been expecting small and watery, not a mini geyser. 

“Damn it, Timmy! Ugh, you got your gunk all over my hand. Lick it clean, dumbass!” The blond teen growled, shoving a pair of fingers deep into his awestruck brother’s mouth. 

Barely a second passed before Timmy’s tongue began to lick up every inch of the digits, running down the gap or swirling around to lick up all his cum. Soon they were pulled out, giving the ginger boy full access to lick up the spunk, focusing on sucking Joey’s thumb like a pacifier. 

Joey was taken off guard by how eager the younger boy was to lick up his own cum.

“Oh, fuck yeah Timmy! Suck your cum off of my fingers dude!” Joey grunted, his cock twitching from the view.

The younger boy lapped up every drop of the white saltiness that he could find, happily swallowing every droplet for his big brother’s enjoyment. The way his cock twitched beneath the water, with the head still showing, made Timmy’s cock ride back up in seconds. Almost the second he saw the last drop of cum being eaten, Joey pulled his hand away and joined his brother sitting on the edge, lazing wading his feet in the hot tub. His thickish cock was resting on his chest, teasing Timmy who wanted to still be touching that big cock that Joey had taken away. 

He found himself wishing that he was doing more than touching, but his religious mindset stopped him from going for that desire. While he might want to feel his older brother inside of him and boys in general, he knew his family wouldn’t accept him being gay and not marrying a girl. Noticing in Timmy’s eyes that he wanted something more, Joey took the chance as a way to quickly nut using more than just a hand for once. Something that he was still working on getting from his red-haired hunk of a friend, Davey.

“Hey lil bro, wanna come suck me off? I’m close so don't worry about lockjaw or anything trying to take this thing in your mouth,” Joey offered, smirking and waving his cock around by the base. 

With just a thumb resting on the base making it bob around, somehow the cock looked bigger to the youth.

“Y-You… want me to do what?” Timmy questioned, feeling a little faint from the idea of having Joey’s lengthy cock inside of his mouth.

The blond rolled his eyes. “Suuuuuck. Myyyyyyy. Diiiiiiick.”

“But-”

“Oh come on, stop being such a girl!” Joey muttered, “What’s a little slobberin’ between bros? Besides, dad love mom giving them,”

All it took was the thought of his father, albeit not turned on by it, enjoying something for Timmy to warm up to the idea. That and he was able to lower himself back down into the hot tub before wading over to position between Joey’s legs. The older boy opened wide, grinning down at him.

“Come on Timmy. Suck it.” Joey purred, grabbing his brother and easing the younger boy down towards his cock.

Despite his resistance, as that meaty cock pressed against his lips Timmy couldn’t find the strength to stop it and allowed it to slip past his lips. Not knowing in the slightest what to do, his teeth grazed the tip and he was roughly pulled off in an instant, followed by a sharp growl from Joey.

“DON'T FUCKING USE TEETH, DUDE!”

“S-Sorry…” Timmy blushed, looking down at his brother’s large cock and still not having a clue what to do. “W-What should I do?”

With a cocky grin to match any, Joey roughly put his brother another couple inches down his cock, moaning loudly as the warm throat hugged his cock. The grin only grew wider as Timmy struggled a little, and Joey called out in a voice of pleasured excitement: “You fucking SUCK IT!” 

Timmy struggled but attempted to do what his older brother had asked from him, sucking on Joey’s cock slowly and a little awkwardly. His teeth occasionally still grazing much to Joey’s slight annoyance. As Timmy continued to suck however, the boy began to get a little better and started using his tongue a little to tease the older boy’s lengthy cock. 

Though he was unable to take the entire length.

Not that it mattered, with his big brother soon taking control to bob him up and down on the cock. It filled his mouth and throat, and Timmy could feel the dick heating up, with Joey’s balls getting something ready behind the scenes to feed his younger brother. 

“Ngh… here it comes!”

“Ghk, h-her wah cums?” Timmy muttered around the head, before being slammed back down. 

His eyes teared up, stung by hot tears as Joey’s cock forced all the way inside, his nose being pressed into the neat blond bush and something hot began firing into his throat. Filling him deep and forcing him to somehow swallow it. Joey didn’t seem to notice, or rather didn’t seem to care, as his brother struggled swallowing his thick load, the first throat it had ever been emptied inside of.

First but nowhere near the last.

“My… NGH…! Cum!” Joey breathed, the final glob dribbling out before he finally let go and let his brother back off for air.

As Timmy fell back, in his haste he slipped and fell gasping into the water.

Joey smirked, fully relieved. “Mmmm… Goodnight Tim Boy,”

The teenager wasn’t allowed to rest however, as his little brother’s voice broke his relaxation.

“T-That was…” Timmy began, blushing bright red as he looked at the look of pure relief and pleasure on his older brother’s face.

Putting a finger up to the fourteen-year-old’s mouth, Joey just whispered. “Shush… relax Tim Boy…”

With cum floating around on the waters surface and heat soaking into the two young bodies, Joey and Timmy sank back down into the hot tub with moans of pleasure of the jets aimed back on their sweet spots. Keeping both of them at least semi-hard but overall just relaxed. Joey rolled his head back, while Timmy’s mouth opened up into a loud moan of pleasure. The brothers slung their arms over the edge, relaxing while the water worked its magic to let them recover from a hot round of getting off together for the first time. 

His head still resting back over the side of the tub, the blonde haired boy let a low moan past his lips. “Sooooo good…”

Timmy blushed knowing that Joey somewhat meant what he had done as well, but nodded in agreement. Reaching an arm over, his nimble fingers wrapped back around the squishy six and a quarter inch dick to give it a nice squeeze. “Mhm, a-and yours isn’t going down,”

“Well if you keep doing that… it’s never gonna go down Tim boy…” Joey purred, leaving his arms resting on the side of the hottub and just letting his little brother do whatever the fourteen-year-old wanted.

“Maybe that’s the point?” 

Giggling and stroking up and down, the younger boy pleasured his big brother’s dick. He kind of wanted to suck it again but didn’t want to dip his head under the water. He also found himself wondering what Joey’s best friend’s Davey was like, and if cock matched his older brother or if not, who was bigger. Blushing he hoped that it was his big brother who was the bigger cock.

Instead of dipping his head under and while trying to get the thought of Davey out of his head, Timmy rubbed the head with his thumb, causing Joey to buck upwards. “Is it that good?”

“Oh yeah!”

“So…” Moving his hand at a furious pace that made water splash, the boy continued. “I saw in some magazine that people put it in each other. Do you want to try that?”

“Put it in each other how…? I’ve seen some magazine’s too Timmy and you don’t have a feature that the guys put their dicks into in them…” Joey smirked, remembering the numerous porno magazines that him and Davey had enjoyed as of late. Including one with a trio of large breasted girls worshipping a barely legal boy that looked a lot like Joey. A dude whose cock made both of them look small.

Climbing out of the water, the ginger young boy leaned over the edge of the hot tub. His small round ass covered in a few freckles was wiggling around out in the open, dripping wet but just looking all the more yummy. Just like in the magazine, Timmy wiggled his butt around to entice Joey into touching it. Giving his older brother a perfect view of his young ass, which earned him a lip lick from the blonde sixteen-year-old. And only a few moments later, he was licking up the crack and tiny pink hole. 

“I have seen a couple of boys go for this hole… they usually get slapped though.” Joey grinned, as he poked his brother’s hole with his tongue.

Timmy shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over his body. Feeling that tongue pressing down on his little pink hole made the young boy moan, wishing that it would just go inside or something. The fourteen-year-old pushed back against his big brother’s tongue, letting Joey rim him deeply.

“O-Oh god Jo-ey…” Timmy moaned, as Joey’s tongue continued to push forward, pushing past the young resistance of the virgin hole and in enough to have Timmy crying out. Joey grinned at the response and continued to tongue fuck his little brother’s little puckered hole until Timmy moaned out his wishes. “P-Please put it inside of me, Joey… please…”

The oldest of the brothers couldn’t help but moan loudly and feel his cock throb, from the thought of sliding deep into his little brother’s ass and giving him the pounding that he had dreamt about. Through he normally dreamt about giving it to numerous girls or his best friend; for one occasion however, he had dreamt about doing it to his little brother whose ass was currently wiggling in front of him.

“W-Well… how can I say no to my little brother’s wishes…” Joey grinned, his cock begging for him to stop talking and slide deep into his little brother.

Timmy blushed and wiggled his little ass at his older brother, hoping that Joey didn't make him wait. His hopes were answered when the older boy stood up and let the hot water cascade down his flawless lean body, running down around his cock and just making Timmy moan softly. Watching as Joey’s dick throbbed, looming over his freckled butt. Joey put a hand to his hip and guided the younger boy back until the tip was pressed against his pink virgin hole. He rubbed it up and down the crack slowly, tickling Timmy but not ready to fuck him just yet. 

Even so, Timmy pushed back trying to get it in.

“Damn… Timbo… you just can’t wait, can you?” Joey grinned, as he felt his little brother continuing to push backwards in hopes that his brother’s cock would stop teasing.

“P-Please Joey! I wanna feel it…” Timmy almost begged, the red-head wanting to feel like the men in his magazines that always looked like they were in so much pleasure. Though the dicks they were putting inside of them seemed bigger than his brothers.

“Well if you’re that horny,” Joey slapped the tip against his hole. “Why don’t I put it all in at once?”

Not knowing what it would feel like, a blushing Timmy moaned out: “Do it… b-big bro”

He would regret his choice fairly quickly to take it at once.

With only the water and some saliva to make him slick, the older boy leaned into Timmy with both hands on his hips. In one swift movement he humped down and yanked Timmy back, instantly impaling the younger boy on his six and a quarter inch cock balls deep. The ass clenched around his dick, its heat making Joey throb and throw his head back. Golden locks flowing like a river as he shuddered in pleasure. Meanwhile, Timmy was simply screaming. His cherry shattered and ass feeling like it had been torn in two. A single drop of blood dripping into the water but otherwise taking it okay. Though he felt like he was on fire, the pain was quick to ebb away once Joey reached below and grabbed Timmy’s small four and a half-inch cock, giving it a few strokes to return pleasure to his little brother.

“J-JOEY…” Timmy moaned out loudly, as his brother’s hand and cock rocked both sides of his body. The younger of the Cleary brothers beginning to shiver and shake around on the older teen’s cock as he was screwed into the side of the hot-tub. “It hurts…”

So to avoid pain, the brothers stayed linked together in this taboo embrace for a few minutes, just long enough until Timmy gave a small nod to continue. The younger boy blushing a little when he felt one of his brother’s hands began to feel up his young body, touching everything it could reach softly but teasingly.

“You asked me to.” Reminded Joey as he slowly pulled out. Feeling the ass tighten around the head, refusing to let it go. With a smirk and a moan, Joey slowly pumped his length back inside the boy. Letting him get a feel for a cock inside his ass.

As his brother’s cock pumped inside of him, Timmy’s moans continued to leak out of him. The boy occasionally releasing, a few formed words:“O-Oh god… Ngh...”

Joey held the boy’s hips tightly, pulling back and thrusting deep. Long dicking the cute freckled twerp as they both moaned in relief. He was loving that Timmy was so willing and desperate to milk him twice, knowing that he would have to repay Timmy for this somehow. Maybe, he thought, by letting Timmy hang out with him and Dewey. Surely they would have more than enough cum to satisfy the boy. That along with him and Dewey would love the process of finding a way to possibly have both of their cocks inside of the red-head’s young tight hole as Timmy moaned their names loudly. A thought that drove Joey to start fucking Timmy harder and faster, wanting to just up and jackhammer the young boy’s ass already but knowing he couldn’t take that.

Chapter Two: “?”

“O-Oh god, J-JOEY! F-Fuck me…” Timmy moaned loudly, his voice almost begging for his older brother to make him feel his thrusts more.

Something that his older brother was willing to do, but he wanted to make sure his little brother truly wanted it.

“Fuck yourself on my dick, lil bro…” Joey smirked, resting both hands behind his head and pulling most of the way out. Eager to see Timmy do the work, again. “Show me you want it,”

Timmy blushed once more, knowing that his older brother was getting cockier but since he wanted this, he began to move. With the younger of the brothers beginning to push back and forth, fucking his own hole with his older brother’s six and a quarter inch cock. 

“Oh f-fuck yeah… that’s it Tim-Tim, fuck your tight as hole with your bros big cock…” Joey moaned out, his eyes closing as he focused solely on the feeling of Timmy’s hole milking him. Gently rocking back and forth as Timmy impaled himself to feel more of it; Timmy noticed this and hoped that Joey was about to plow him again, only to receive a rather harsh smack across the ass. “I didn’t tell you to stop!”

Wincing, the young boy gripped the edge of the hot tub and proceeded to move harder along the length, trying to take it deep but Joey wouldn’t let him. At least not for a few more thrusts when suddenly Joey had his hips and Timmy couldn’t move. The entire cock left his ass and Timmy whined as the loss. Just as he was about to demand it back, Joey slammed balls deep inside his tightness and caused the youth to scream with pleasure. 

“That’s it little bro, scream with how good my cock feels inside of you…” Joey smirked, continuing to slam.

The screams and cries of pleasure escaping his little brother, a grinning Joey proceeded to continue this relentless pounding, every thrust feeling like a sucker punch to the gut. Breathless, Timmy could only gasp as he took a brutal fucking.

“You want my cum? BEG me for it!” Joey used short hard thrusts as he neared orgasm, precum filling Timmy’s tight hole. “Come on, fucking beg! OR i’ll just cum all over your face and make you walk home naked.”

“Pl-please Joey! Cum inside of me… fill your little brother’s bum with your big boy cum!” Timmy begged, hoping it was what his older brother wanted. “Make me walk home with your cum flowing inside of me, with you knowing your first to fill your little brother; p-please!”

His begging had his older brother’s cock throbbing and begging for its sweet release.

With one last slam deep into Timmy, he unloaded a second load of warm cum into the silky innards of his little brother. Ropes of hot teenage spunk pouring inside of him, with the brothers collapsing as pleasure overwhelmed their bodies. Joey wrapped his arms around Timmy’s pale form and pulled him back into the water, sitting Timmy in his lap.

As he collapsed, spent onto his older brother and fucker, a tired Timmy whispered. “G-Goodnight John boy…”


End file.
